Mori Haruka
Mori Haruka is a teenage Shinigami in the Ninth Division of the Gotei Thirteen. Appearance Haruka has waist-length black hair, which, when she is on duty, is usually either down or in a ponytail. Her silver eyes are often the first thing others notice about her. On duty, she wears the usual Shinigami uniform, with her Zanpakutō across her back diagonally (top-left to bottom-right, as she is left-handed). When she is off duty, she wears a dark blue shirt with flowing sleeves that stop just below the elbow, and light blue jeans that flare out at the bottom. She tucks her hair through the hole of a plain, dark green baseball cap that the other Shinigami frown upon (but she doesn't notice and/or care). She always has her Zanpakutō with her, no matter what. Personality At first glance, Haruka comes across as daring and rebellious, and at second glance, these assumptions are confirmed. She isn't above occasional practical jokes, and she was deemed 'too immature' to be a lieutenant. However, she takes her job as a Shinigami very seriously, and when the going gets tough, the fun and games stop. She is hardworking and eager to be the best, and plans to be a captain someday. She is almost fanatically obsessed with tigers. Her favorite color is green. History As a human, Haruka never saw herself as very different from others her age. She had was incredibly smart, loved to read and was very good at running, but she also enjoyed skipping school to explore the woods nearby. Her teachers were less than pleased. She was constantly given detention, which she skipped, given bad grades, which she didn't care about, and labeled with comments like 'flighty and unfocused', 'inattentive', and 'rude and stupid', which she ignored. When she was sixteen, she fell out of a tree and broke her arm. When her parents found her, they rushed her to the hospital. However, when they got there, Haruka was in such extreme pain that they gave her a painkiller that later turned out to be poisoned. Haruka died the next day and was buried in the woods, her final wish. Several months later, a Shinigami arrived to send her to the Soul Society and she punched him in the face. When he asked why she punched him, she told him he looked like a really annoying kid she had known from school. Only after this did she allow the Shinigami to send her on. Once in the Soul Society, she learned about the Gotei 13 and went directly to whoever was in charge at the time, and got ignored. She punched whoever it was in the face and got herself into the Shinigami Academy anyway, probably because she wouldn't give up. This turned out to be beneficial to everyone, as the Shinigami were impressed by her intense spiritual pressure - almost as high as a captain's - and Haruka stopped punching people in the face. She started destroying Hollows instead. Powers And Abilities Zanpakutō Kurosenshi (Dark Warrior) is a fairly long katana with a handle wrapped with dark green ribbon. Shikai: "Korosu Kurosenshi" There are only slight visible changes to the sword's appearance in Shikai, such as the ribbon turning black. Bankai: Not yet achieved. Haruka is a fairly new member to the Gotei 13 and has only just started developing her relationship with Kurosenshi. Quotes (To the person in charge of admissions to the Shinigami Academy) ''"I will get in somehow, and I won't be stopped by some idiot who can't see talent when it's talking to him." *punches him in the face* ''(To Kuchiki Byakuya's comment on her 'stupid looking hat') "The last person who said that to me is currently dead, thank you very much." (To Kurosaki Ichigo) "Are you really as stupid and weak as you look?" (To Ishida Uryu after he shoots he shoots an unspecified large amount of Hollows) ''"I didn't know Quincies were such show-offs. I thought they were all mentally unstable." ''(Note: She knows better than to comment on Quincies like that to Uryu now.) Category:Shinigami Category:Characters